Vriska's Hive
Vriska Serket, Alternia, and Homestuck are Property of Andrew Hussie, all rights reserved. Originally Vriska Serket's home on Alternia, it has been stated that Vriska personally designed it in her childhood, though it is unknown what part, if any, she had in actually building it. Built on one of two mesas, across from and below Equius Zahhak's similarly-situated hive, in the ravine between the two, Vriska had suspended her Catenative Doomsday Dice Cascader. As well, the ravine was home to Vriska's lusus, where it had spun countless large webs over the years. Following its disappearance from Alternia, its whereabouts are unknown. History During most of Vriska's comatose flashback-dreams, this hive was where she spent the majority of her time. Either delivering victims from FLARPing sessions for her lusus to nom on or mucking about in the main building, Vriska seemed to prefer staying inside and not leaving to interact with others. This was only broken outside FLARPing when she visited Equius Zahhak's hive for him to mend her injuries at an unknown event and craft a prosthetic, mechanical arm. Having disappeared from Alternia before the meteors could completely destroy it, it is unknown where Vriska's hive is now, or whether it is still intact. Description From outside, the awe-inspiring structure was said to be quite terrifying to look upon; especially considering the nature of its inhabitant. Other than a primary tower at the top, it had a large balcony with pillars and arches astride it, numerous circular windows, and a second tower connected by a narrow bridge. Within its halls were numerous partially-completed doomsday machines of Vriska's design, as well as a room containing her mountains upon mountains of loot won through FLARP campaigns. RESPITEBLOCK Vriska's personal room inside of her hive, this is where she spent most of her time when not FLARPing or keeping her monstrous lusus well-fed, healthy, and not getting itself into trouble. Situated near the top of the hive, a single window looked out over Alternia. Littering the floor were broken and unbroken magic 8-balls, as well as a couple of half-finished doomsday machines. On the wall were her FLARP posters, spreadsheets, and a hand drawn picture of her character, while stacked against the wall were FLARP rulebooks. The spiderwebs and slight tears in her window's black curtains were more likely than not just for aesthetics, as Vriska is a total drama queen and seems to have loved that kind of thing for years and years. Meanwhile, at her desk was her plush indigo chair and computer. Laid just beside said computer were two glass cases - One containing a Roman augur's wand, and in a smaller case, an old tarot deck. Strewn across her desk were five d12 and two d20 dice, apparently for more tame roleplaying games. Finally, sat on a plush cushion beside her keyboard, opposite her mouse, was an apparent magic cueball or "white oracle." Trivia *Between disappearing from Alternia and Vriska's part in the present Session of BZPB, it's entirely possible that her hive was destroyed at the location where it arrived after warping. Category:Locations